Torn Between 2 Similar Yet Different People
by Airri Spree
Summary: Why must R. Pattz act in the two successful franchise? Now Bella  witch  don't know if she should choose Edward Cullen, vampire from Twilight, or Cedric Diggory, wizard from Harry Potter. After Twilight, before New Moon. Goblet of Fire. BxE/BxC


**Hey! Thanks so much for giving this story a try. I really hope that you will like this.**

* * *

**Dearest fans of mine,**

**I am so very sorry about not updating my other stories. I have a really serious writer's block but then suddenly this idea popped into my mind and I toyed around it for a couple of days then have a strange urge to write this. Maybe the damn writer's block if finally gone~ Anyway, I promise I will try my best to update soon. (Eric, I received your e-mail, I will reply you soon, just need to get confirmation on some things).**

**To those Stark's POV fans, I am seriously sorry! I sort of have lost that touch of Stark but then don't worry I am not giving it up, just give me a few more time to maybe like read it again to get that feeling back.**

**Thank you so very very much! I promise I will try my best to update soon!**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight and Harry Potter Series and any of the characters inside.**

* * *

I am flipping through my battered copy of pride and prejudice, reading it for the dunno-how-many times and am in the midst of it, totally absorbed when a clinging sound pulled me out of my absorbed state. I looked towards the window and found an owl flying outside, thrusting its beak on my window to grab my attention.

I opened my window and it flew in and settled on my desk. I petted it for a while before untying the parchment from its leg before it flew away into the vast sky. Another smaller piece of parchment rolled out as I unrolled that piece of parchment with the Hogwarts school crest on it. I read the longer one first.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully completed your Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Special Muggle Studies Overseas Programme and have completed this class before the rest of your fellow schoolmates. Please find enclosed below a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. Due to special circumstances, you are not needed to send an owl back._

_ Congratulations once again._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I scanned through the list of books and equipments I will need and sighed. I have double the amount due to not being in school for one whole year and missing out all the classes. At least I skipped about 2 or 3 years of muggle studies. Next, I picked up the other smaller piece of parchment and began to read it.

_Dear Miss Isabella Marie Swan,_

_ Firstly, I will like to congratulate you for completing your muggle studies and excelling in it, might I add._

_ Next, what am I about to mention now is strictly confidential under the Order of the Phoenix. I have enclosed this letter together with the official Hogwarts letter in fear it might be intercepted._

_ I understand that there is a coven of 7 vegetarian vampires living in Forks, Washington. Please do invite them to return to Hogwarts together with you as the Order believes that the vampires will be an asset to us for the Wizarding War that is about to happen._

_ However, I do request that you keep their arrival a secret from the rest of the student body temporarily so do occupy the first cabin in the Hogwarts train which will be blocked off from other students. I am afraid that your return will also have to be kept from your friends until the great feast._

_ Please exit the train before the other students and Professor McGonagall will be there to await your arrival and take you, and hopefully, the vampires to my office whereby the rest of the things will be discussed there._

_ I thank you in behalf of the Order._

_ Have a nice day and looking forward to your return._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I scanned through the letter from Dumbledore one more time, unable to believe whatever he has written. I am to reveal my true identity to them and ask them to return to Hogwarts with me? Well, at least that solved the problem of how I am going to say goodbye to them and then disappearing… Actually, I think that this is a harder problem that must be solved. Well, better get it over and done with.

Just nice, Edward is going to pick me up in approximately – I glanced at the clock on my table – 10 minutes to hang out with the rest of the family in his house. I can break the news then.

Anyway, it is already the 30th August and only 2 days away from boarding the train. Even though today is a Saturday, Charlie still went to work to keep up the Chief of Police pretense. Will just inform him about everything when he comes back tonight.

I went to the bathroom and combed out all the knots in my hair before pulling it back into a high ponytail. Using the remaining time, I sat down on the couch in the living room and let my mind wander.

I can't believe that I finally completed my 1-year study programme and is finally going home to Hogwarts. I miss all my friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron. I missed my family. I miss the teachers, even Snape. I miss the school ghosts. I miss the school. I miss using magic. I miss playing Quidditch. And most importantly, I miss Cedric. We have only gotten together for 1 year then we got separated. Actually, we've known each other for a little above 2 years.

When I came to Forks, I was surprised by how alike they look like. They have almost the same facial features, both are well-built but not overly burly like Emmett. Although they obviously have different eye colour and hair colour and hairstyle and since Edward is a vampire, he is slightly more gorgeous. However, these small differences don't seem to really make a difference and people who don't know them will think that they are the same person. These are physical qualities though, both of them have very different personalities.

I suppose it is the striking resemblance Edward have to Cedric that drew me to him but as days flew by, I did develop some feelings for him. Ugh, what am I going to do about this?

As I am getting frustrated over this, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and there outside, the door stood Edward, beads of water droplets stuck in his bronze hair. (Of course it is raining in Forks. Fortunately, it is only drizzling.) He moved to give me a kiss on my lips but then I, still thinking of Cedric, looked down quickly so he kissed my forehead instead.

As we made a move outside, I remembered my "mission" and told Edward to wait for a while I have to take something from my room. I climbed the steps and went into my room, retrieving my wand, which sadly happens to be the only magical object I have with me because it is _muggle_ studies after all. Luckily, I get to keep my wand in case of any emergencies. I took it out from inside my pillow case and stroked its smooth surface and placed it inside my pocket before going back downstairs.

I got into his silver Volvo and all the way there, I kept on thinking on how to break the news to the Cullens, that I didn't realize that we have reached our destination, due to Edward's crazy and fast driving skills.

I entered the massive, beautiful white house with Edward and found the rest of the family members in the living room. Jasper and Emmett are playing the X-box, Alice and Rosalie are flipping through fashion magazine, Esme is reading an interior designing catalogue and Carlisle is reading one of his thick medical books.

They all turned to look at me and barked out greetings.

"Hey! Bella! Have you fell down today?" Emmett, of course, and with his greeting accompanies his signature bear hug.

"Hello, Bella." Esme and Carlisle gave me big smiles and kissed my cheek.

"Bella! I saw that you are going to tell all of us something but then I dunno what exactly it is? What is it?" Alice, that physic, of course, giving me a hug while jumping up and down. (I have no idea how she does it.)

Jasper gave me a nod and said "Bella."

And Rosalie, at least she looked up from her magazine.

"Well, like what Alice said previously, I do have something to tell all of you so erm… you might want to take a seat."

Everybody did, Edward giving me a confused look, Alice trying to look into the future to see what I will say next.

They all turned to look at me, urging for me to speak.

Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

**What do you guys think? So how exactly is Bella going to tell the Cullens she is a witch? Next chapter will contain a lot of information so if you guys have a question, feel free to ask, I will include the answer in the next chapter. Please do review because I really wish to know how you guys respond to this idea. Once again, thanks for reading!

* * *

By the way, the first letter format is written according to the one in the first book.**


End file.
